Give It Up
by koichii
Summary: Coming back to Japan after finding out she's getting engaged to the childhood friend she couldn't quite remember. Now all she has to do is make him give up the engagement! MitsukunixOC! My first non-Gundam SEED fic. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Give It Up  
><strong>

"Ouran Academy…" a dark-haired girl mumbled as she stood in front of the huge gate separating the prestigious one percent of society from the outside world. "Seriously, why do I have to enroll in this school?"

"Because your fiancé is here, young mistress." Her personal driver and bodyguard, James Tyler, replied to her rhetorical question. He smiled when she pouted at him. "Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked, albeit knowing fully well that she won't let him.

She snorted in a very unlady-like manner then she turned away from him. "Fiancé, my ass. I told them I don't want to marry that guy. But do they listen? No. Sometimes, I really think that they're not my dad and mom after all." She said, her voice cold and detached.

James sighed. He cannot blame the young mistress for feeling like this. Ever since she was a kid, her parents weren't really with her. It's always him and her nanny who became more of a parent to her. "I'm sure they don't want any harm. They just want to make sure you'll have a good future."

"Good future huh." She muttered then she glanced at the gate again. She adjusted the thick-framed glasses on the bridge of her nose and messed up her short dark locks. _Good. _"I better get going. I don't wanna be late." She then walked towards the gate. "Wish me luck, James."

_I am going to make you back out of the engagement, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Just watch out._

* * *

><p>After she entered the gate, a black chevy camaro arrived at the school. Students, boys and girls and of different year levels alike, instantly huddled not a bit far from the elegant vehicle which is currently being parked by its driver at a corner. Giggles and squeals were heard when the driver, a tall boy with short blonde unruly blonde hair and cute chocolate brown eyes, got out from the car. He sighed as he walked towards the building where his first class is located while completely ignoring the flirty and admiring stares from other students.<p>

"You know, even though we're all in college and the host club does no longer exist, they still flock over us." A male voice said behind the blonde which made him look back. He saw two identical redhead boys grinning at him. "Good morning, Hunny-senpai!" They chorused.

Hunny or Mitsukuni, as what he is called now, grinned back at the two. "Good morning, Hikaru, Kaoru. You two are early." He commented as the three of them went inside the same building.

"Well we heard from Kyouya that your fiancée is starting school today. We wanna see her." Hikaru said with a grin.

Mitsukuni shook his head as a small sigh escaped from his lips. His fiancée. Yeah, how could he forget about her? It still haven't sunk into him until now that he already has a fiancée. _And I'm engaged to her, of all people._

Actually, he just learned about his engagement to her two days ago. After a fighting session with his father, the old man casually said that he's engaged to his bestfriend's daughter and that she'll be studying in Ouran Academy with him starting today. He hasn't really thought about what he felt on the arrangement though. He decided he'll let it play out for a moment then decide later.

"What does she look like, Hunny-senpai?" Tamaki, who suddenly appeared with Haruhi in tow, asked.

Mitsukuni smiled. Even though he's being called by his real name now because he's already in college, those who are close to him namely, the former host club members, still call him fondly with his nickname. "I'm not so sure. It's been ten years since I last saw her." He replied, an image of the little girl he once knew flashed in his mind.

"Senpai, what's his name?" Haruhi asked out of curiousity.

"Kyle." He said with a smile. "Kyle Radcliffe."

* * *

><p>Kyle was walking on the admin building of Ouran Academy. She needs to have her class schedule. Ouran is so huge and so… glittering. She knew that only the privileged few can come study in here. <em>Ugh. I hate this. <em>She ignored the stares thrown at her way as she continue to walk. _Good thing I didn't forgot my glasses._

She's already a college sophomore and transferred from Oxford University to Ouran Academy when the engagement was set. She hated it, hated being manipulated but she knew expressing her true feelings about the plan would only jeopardize her hopes of escape so she decided to play it out for a while. Actually, she already has a plan.

She did a little research on Haninozuka Mitsukuni before coming here. He's the eldest son of her father's bestfriend and she vaguely remember being playmates with him when they were young. However, her memory stopped there. For when she was 8 years old, she was taken to England by her mother to continue her studies. Since then, she haven't heard of him nor thought about him.

_And I would be damned if I let myself be tied to a stranger. _The engagement party will be held along with her debut this coming October which means she only has a month to put her plan into action. And that is to discourage Mitsukuni into marrying her. The only question is how she would do that.

"Your class schedule won't come to you if you just stand there and stare off to space, you know." A strangely familiar masculine voice spoke behind her which gave her a start. She looked back and saw a tall blonde boy standing a few feet from her. He isn't wearing the standard uniform and is just in casual clothes so she immediately deduced that he's a college student like her. _Cute brown eyes. _She mused as they stared at each other for a while.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The boy asked after a few moments. He waved his hand in front of her to catch her wandering attention.

She instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry. I just thought of something." She said. "Have we met before? You seem familiar."

The boy smiled and Kyle found him really attractive. Well, she thought so until she heard his reply.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Long time no see, Kyle."

* * *

><p>Haninozuka… Mitsukuni…<p>

Wait, who was that again? Mitsukuni?

_Well, duh. He's just your fiancé, stupid girl. _A voice in her mind said sarcastically.

"Mitsukuni?" She repeated, still staring dumbly at the blonde boy in front of her. Then her auburn eyes widened when it sunk into her. "KYAAAAA!" She shouted in surprise. Late reaction if you ask me.

"What's with all this yelling!" The headmaster's secretary demanded as she got out of the office when she heard the shout. She looked at Mitsukuni and Kyle, waiting for an explanation.

Seeing as the dark-haired girl won't speak soon, Mitsukuni approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders which cause her to freeze. He smiled at the secretary. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend and things went out of hand." He explained in a calm voice. Kyle glared at him. Girlfriend? How dare this bastard! She fumed even more when he just winked at her. "Actually, we're here to get her class schedule."

The secretary looked adoringly at Mitsukuni, flowers of different colors suddenly appeared out of nowhere which caused Kyle to sweat drop. "Oh! How sweet of you! Come on, let's go inside." She then dragged the still grinning boy inside, totally forgetting that it's not him who needs the class schedule.

Kyle clenched her fist as the door closed behind the two. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I won't ever marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>My first non-Gundam SEED fic.<strong>

**I love Mitsukuni! But not as much as Athrun though. Hehehehe**

**The girl's an OC. I don't like Reiko Kanazuki so I decided to make an OC. Her name's boyish but I like it that way. Oh, she has short dark hair and auburn eyes. Yeah. I fancy girls with short hair.  
><strong>

**Please read and review!**

**`KOICHII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riko Chiaki:**** Thanks for reviewing! So you've watched it already? Mitsukuni will be OOC here in my fic.**

**I want more reviews! Lol. What do you think about the story? I would really appreciate the reviews. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Give It Up<strong>

"You enjoy your stay here, Miss Radcliffe." The headmaster's secretary said after she handed Kyle her class schedule. The headmaster is currently on a meeting so he can't meet her.

Kyle nodded and a small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Ma'am."

The secretary smiled back at her then she turned to Mitsukuni who's just silently watching them. "Mitsukuni," She called the blonde boy with a sweet voice that almost made Kyle gag. "Why don't you show Miss Radcliffe to her first class? Or better yet, you be her tour guide around the academy for the time being until she becomes familiar here."

Kyle's auburn eyes widened. "Uhm, no. It's not necessary. I –"

"My pleasure, Ma'am." Mitsukuni said with a smile, cutting her off. She glared at him but he just smiled at her.

The secretary nodded, satisfied. She turned back to a fuming Kyle. "Don't worry, Miss Radcliffe, Mitsukuni's one of our top students here. He's in junior year in college. That would make him a year ahead of you. You'll be fine with him. Okay, off you go." She dismissed them.

The two teens bowed politely before leaving the headmaster's office. Kyle then turned to the blonde boy. "You don't have to tour me around. I can find my room and I don't plan on touring around the campus." Then without letting him reply, she turned around and left.

Mitsukuni followed her with his eyes. His gaze then traveled all over her. She was wearing brown shorts that reach just half of her thighs, white shirt and grey vest. She also has brown boots on. She looked chic. He grinned as he turned around and walked to the opposite direction. "You sure have grown up, Kyle. Interesting girl."

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

A panting Kyle arrived at her classroom just as the bell for dismissal rang. The teacher glared at her while students stared making her frown a bit. "Where have you been, Ms. Radcliffe? You're so late!" The teacher scolded with her hands on her waist.

"I got lost." She replied while catching her breath. She didn't really mean it when she told Mitsukuni that she can find her way on her own. She just felt the need to stay away from him for reasons she couldn't comprehend. He makes her self-conscious.

"Don't you have a guide?" The teacher asked again, hands still on hips. She frowned when Kyle shook her head. "Fine, Hikaru Hitachiin will be your guide for the meantime until you get used around here."

As if on cue, two identical red-haired boys appeared in front of her. "Hello! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The one on the left side said then without any warning, he got her right hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure meeting a beautiful girl like you." And just like what happened a while ago when Mitsukuni charmed the secretary, flowers appeared around Hikaru.

"And I'm Kaoru." The one on the right side said as she pulled her hand out of Hikaru's hold. Flowers surrounded him, too, making the girls swoon over them. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm –" Her words were cut off when she was suddenly pulled back by someone and she landed into a solid warm chest. "What the –" She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who the culprit was. "You!"

"Hunny-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, looking at the blonde boy curiously.

Mitsukuni smiled at the glaring Kyle in his arms before turning his attention to Kaoru. "Oh, I'm just here to check on my fiancée." He said and everyone, including the teacher, got shocked at what he'd said. "Ma'am, if you allow it, I'll serve as her guide for the next few weeks, after all I'm her fiancé." Then he smiled, and Kyle saw flowers appearing everywhere again.

What the heck?

"Uhh… sure." The teacher, dazed, agreed. Obviously, she was caught by Mitsukuni's charm.

"Thanks, Ma'am." Mitsukuni said with another charming smile which sent the teacher to mush. Kyle snorted which made him look at her. "Let's go? It's already lunchtime." He then led her out of the room without waiting for her reply.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as they walked on the corridor. She felt the stares of the other students and got self-conscious again despite of herself. Girls are glaring at her and she's not an idiot to not know the reason behind it. "Look, Mitsukuni, can you please let go of me? I can walk on my own." She told the blonde boy as she tried to pull her hand away.

"That's great." He smiled when he saw her confused expression when he looked at her. "It's great to hear you say my name." He explained as he stared intently at her.

Kyle swallowed. Okay, Haninozuka Mitsukuni is one heck of a gorgeous boy. And the way he's looking at her now, it'll only be a few seconds before she turns into a puddle of mush in front of him. "I-I'm serious here." She snapped, trying to calm her pounding heart. Many guys had flirted with her but none of them earned the reaction he's eliciting out of her and he hasn't even done anything yet! "This is ridiculous." She continued. "You don't have to announce to the whole school what's our relationship for it won't last long."

He raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because I don't want it." She said, staring back at him. She have to make him realize that she's serious with this matter. Her freedom and not to mention her future depended on what will happen. "I came here not because I want to meet you and be your fiancee. I came here to make you back out of the arrangement."

Perfect brows rose higher. "How sure are you that I would back out?" He challenged.

She frowned slightly. "I would do anything just to make you back out. Remember that." With that, she pulled her hand from his and began walking away.

"If you don't want to marry me, then why don't you back out yourself?"

She stopped at the question. "It's none of your business." She said in a calm, cold voice, her back to him. A familiar ache tried clawing its way to the surface but she pushed it back down. This is no time for moping. "You wouldn't understand anyway." She then walked away.

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni watched as Kyle walked away from him. Of course, like her, he doesn't fancy the idea of being betrothed but he admit, she intrigue him. He wanted to know the reason why she wouldn't back out herself and he, grudgingly admitting it to himself, wanted to know her more. She's different from all the girls he'd known. Unlike them who would fawn over him to the point of being annoying, she didn't do any single thing indicating she's interested, even the slightest.<p>

And surprisingly, it disappointed and frustrated him.

"I heard Kyle arrived already." Someone said behind him which made him look back. He saw his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, approaching. He's also a junior like him. And like him, Takashi also knows Kyle back from childhood.

Mitsukuni shrugged as he glanced at the direction Kyle went to. It's the way leading to the cafeteria. "Yeah. She arrived this morning." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Takashi stared at him for a moment. "What are you going to do now, Mitsukuni?" He knew that his blonde cousin doesn't agree to the engagement. He would surely do something to stop it.

But he got surprised when Mitsukuni suddenly smiled. "I think I'll stick around her for a bit. She's interesting."

* * *

><p>"So you are Hunny-senpai's fiance." Hikaru said in between bites.<p>

Kyle shrugged as she placed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She's now having lunch at the cafeteria with the twins, and two other students she met when she arrived there named Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh. "I don't want to be engaged." She said instead of answering Hikaru's question.

"Why don't you want to be engaged to him, Kyle?" Haruhi asked gently. Kyle likes Haruhi. The moment the dark-haired girl met the brunette, she instantly took a liking to her. She's exactly the sister Kyle longed to have. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Kyle shook her head as she smiled. "No, it's okay. I don't really like being dictated. I value my freedom much and I firmly believe that I should be the one to make the decisions for my life." She seriously said.

Tamaki clapped his hands which made Kyle look at her and Haruhi sigh. "Spoken like a true lady! I admire your courage, Kyle-chan. I totally support you." He said with a charming smile. "Though I must tell you that Hunny-senpai is a good guy." He added.

Kyle shrugged. Flowers seemed to appear magically whenever Tamaki would get charming. Just like Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru. What's with these guys? "I don't intend to know Mitsukuni. No offense. I know all of you guys are his friends but I just want to get out of this engagement."

Kaoru grinned. "What's your plan then?" He asked. He raised both of his hands when Kyle looked pointedly at him. "We're neutral. We won't tell Hunny-senpai your plans." Hikaru and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"I don't have a plan yet." She said. "I still have to know more about him."

"You want some help?" A good-looking black-haired boy with oval-shaped glasses asked as he approached their table. Kyle raised her eyebrow at his cool demeanor.

"Yeah," Tamaki said as he nodded. "If you need any information about Hunny-senpai, Kyouya is the best person to be asked. He practically knows everything about us."

Kyle stared again at Kyouya as the black-haired boy opened his notebook. "Kyle Radcliffe, 17 years old, will be turning 18 next month on the 29th of October, 5'7'' in height, 99lbs, dark hair, auburn eyes. Favorite color emerald green and chocolate brown, Grew up here in Japan but left for London. You just arrived today." He recited calmly, ignoring the shocked look on Kyle's face.

"Okay, fine!" She exclaimed. "Tell me about Mitsukuni."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up as a smirk formed in his lips. Kyle suddenly got nervous at the look he's giving. "Sure. On one condition…" He trailed off, she gulped.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to that guy?" Kyle mumbled to herself as she was walking home that afternoon. She didn't let James come and fetch her. She told him that she wanted to re-familiarize with the place. "Because of that Mitsukuni. This is all his fault." She scowled at the thought.<p>

Kyouya Ootori had bribed her with information about Mitsukuni if she would join them during the school festival. It turns out that they'll be resurrecting the renowned host club of Ouran on that one day and Kyouya had asked –no, bribed her –into joining them. She had no other choice but do it. After all it's like hitting two birds in one stone. She'll have the information on Mitsukuni and she'll be able to observe him, too.

_Who ever thought that he'd be a part of a high school host club?_

-BEEP!

The honking of a car gave her a start. Her irritation clearly shown on her face, she looked back and saw Mitsukuni getting out of an elegant black camaro. "I thought you have a car. Why are you walking home?" He asked the moment he got near her.

Kyle had already read some of Kyouya's notes a while ago and she found out that Mitsukuni really didn't look like this when they were in high school and still running the host club. Well, he's still the handsome boy as she knew him now, maybe even more handsome, but his height had changed significantly when the host club was dissolved and everyone entered college. The blonde boy with the gorgeous brown eyes in front of her looked like an elementary student when he was in high school but now he grew to as tall as 6 feet, making him even more attractive. _And sexy._

"Well?" Mitsukuni asked when she still didn't speak after a few minutes. Obviously, he's waiting for a response.

Kyle blinked. "Ah, James, my driver, is busy moving in our things so he can't fetch me." She said. It's only her, James and her nanny, Alexandra living in the mansion now. Her parents are in London busy with their business.

"I'll take you home." Mitsukuni said which made her blink again. He smiled. "We live near each other, remember?"

Mitsukuni is telling the truth. They pretty much live near each other. Her parents' mansion is just a few blocks away from the huge estate of the Haninozuka clan. She even remembered going there everyday to play with Mitsukuni and Yasuchika. Sometimes even Takashi. "Err… thanks for the offer, but no, thanks. I don't want to impose."

"Oh come on, Kyle. You're not imposing. I don't really mind. You're my fiancee after all."

She frowned at him. So he's just doing this because she's his fiancee. "Really, no, thanks. I can take care of myself." She said coldly. Then without any word, she turned around and left him.

_I don't need you or any guy, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I'll do everything I can to have my freedom back._

* * *

><p><strong>I am hungry for a review. Lol. So please do so. XDDDD Thanks~!<strong>

**`KOICHII  
><strong>


End file.
